Sulking
by AngelsBeast
Summary: "The students of class 2B were at the end of the bearable. All of them watched the boy in the dark blue hoodie, face hidden behind the hood, with awaiting concern. And why? Because Kuroba Kaito was sulking." Kaito behaves very strange. Hakuba gets concerned. What possebly happened to Kaito to let his Pokerface scatter and brought him into that negative feelings? /KaiShin/oneshot


**Hi there!**

 **Again, I am german, i lern english at school. Don't be to strict, please!**

 **Rate and review, please!**

 **-AngelsBeast**

* * *

 **Btw, this fic includes KaiShin, so there is shonen-ai (boy x boy-love).**

 **Don't like, don't read.**

 **I don't own DC or MK.**

 **If i did, Kaito and Shinichi were a couple in the anime :)**

 **Now, have fun.**

* * *

 **Sulking**

Nine thirty at Edoka High.

The students of class 2B were at the end of the bearable.

All of them watched the boy in the dark blue hoodie, face hidden behind the hood, with awaiting concern.

And why?

Because Kuroba Kaito, the normally so cheerful magician, was sulking.

Really.

He sat there, his arms crossed, staring into space.

He didn't move. Didn't talk. Didn't even pull one of his so famous pranks.

And _that_ was weird.

The magician was normally a bundle cheerful energy, impossible to manage properly.

And now all this energy was probably growing silently inside him, waiting to explode into a cascade of coloured smoke, doves, dyed hair and embarrassing clothes.

He was like a ticking time bomb.

And that made everyone nervous.

Very nervous.

Especially Hakuba, who was often enough directly in the centre of Kaitos pranks.

He leaned forward a bit and touched Aokos shoulder, careful not to disturb the lesson.

Aoko is Kaitos childhood friend and walked with him to school today.

"Do you by any chance know why Kuroba behaves like... that?", he whispered concerned.

She glanced to the silent magician with concern in her eyes and shook her had. "No, no idea. He was like that the whole morning...", she replied.

Hakuba leaned back to his chair.

That's strange.

Sure, every person has some bad days.

Even so. Kuroba never showed his true emotions, he had his ridiculous Poker Face...

But he never saw the prankster like that, and that let him tense and his senses screaming 'danger!'.

Not a good sign.

What could possibly happen to that annoying cheerful and insane magician to make him sulk like that? And, he secretly wondered, what would it do to a normal person if it affects the cheerful magician that strong?

He was pulled out of his thoughts as the new teacher in the front (yeah, new. For the time being. The actual home-room teacher is taking a loooong vacation right now after Kuroba put her into a very permissive cat outfit. That pervert.) threw her book on the desk with a loud 'thud'.

"Kuroba, take down the hood. It's not raining in here, is it?", she said annoyed.

Several students drew in their breath sharply.

She dared to disturb Kuroba. In a state like _this._ Well, that's brave, if she actually knew what could be the consequences of that...

 _Oh god._ Hakuba thought. _Big mistake. I feel so sorry for her..._

And he was right.

Kuroba slowly turned his head to focus on the young woman, blinking like he didn't even notice her there till now.

"It doesn't?", he asked and Hakuba felt chills running down his spine at the emotionless, slightly _depressed_ note in the magicians unusually cold voice. He sounded like he didn't care a bit.

He just snapped his fingers.

Hakuba felt with horror splashing something wet on his hand.

 _Oh shit._

And then it began to rain.

 _In. The. Classroom!_

He looked up to the ceiling, but he couldn't see where it came from.

And the only person spared of this was, of course, the magician himself.

While his classmates began to panic and ran out of their classroom, he only sat there, continue to stare out of the window.

Finally, all of them stood outside of the classroom, expect of course the magician.

The teacher just stood there, leaned against the wall, shock in her glassy eyes.

Hakubas eyes flicked back to the magician.

He didn't really know if he should be relieved a bit because the annoying prankster finally did something _normal_ (at least for him...) or be actually even more concerned (because his mood didn't change a bit).

Aoko, who stood at his side, suddenly stormed back into the room (it was still raining) and placed herself in front of Kaitos place. At least it didn't rain there.

"Kaito."  
No reaction.

"Kai-to!"

And again, nothing.

At that, she exploded.

"BA-KAITO!", she yelled (and she _is_ Nakamori-keibus daughter...) and slammed her hand on the desk, her soaking wet hair falling into her face.

The magician actually jumped on that.

"What."

The shortness and the _coolness_ of his answer let Aoko wordless for a moment.

But she fast became angry again. "Don't you dare 'What?' me! What's wrong? What the hell is going on in that head of yours!?"

He stayed silent.

"Kaito!", Aoko said after some seconds, sounding very annoyed.

"Just leave me alone!", the magician yelled suddenly and everyone, including Hakuba and Aoko, froze at that sudden yelling of the magician that rose from his seat.

Okay, something was definitely wrong.

Very wrong.

Kuroba Kaito, suspected Kaitou KID never, _never_ lost his temper before.

Not like that.

Never the slightest bit.

What the hell made that Poker Face of his shatter like that?

Hakuba made up his mind.

He stepped aside from the rest of his class and took out his cellphone.

He didn't even care that cellphones weren't even allowed here.

It's an emergency.

"Yes?", a voice said on the other end.

"You have to come here.", Hakuba said urgently.

Short silence. "H-Hakuba?", the other boy asked surprised.

"Yes, yes, Kudo. Hurry. Your insane boyfriend... went insane."

"...What?"

"Something isn't right, he behaves strange. _Very_ strange, Kudo. He even yelled at Aoko."

He heard commotion on the other side as Shinichi excused himself hastily from the teacher and hurried out of his school.

"I'll be there in some minutes.", he explained and the connection dyed.

The British detective took a deep breath.

Hopefully the other detective can help...

He heard Kudos hurried steps before he saw him running towards them.

"Where is he?", the detective of the East asked, breathing heavily.

He just pointed to the classroom. It was still raining in there, but Kudo went in there without hesitation.

 _"Who is that?",_ he heard some girls whisper.

 _"Perhaps his brother? Twin?",_ someone replied. No wonder. They look very similar, after all...

 _"Isn't that Kudo Shinichi?",_ someone else asked excited. _"What's going on here?"_

Oh, right. No one knew those two were a couple, at least not here. Those two didn't hide it, but they also didn't show it off that openly in public.

The Heisei Holmes hurried towards his boyfriend. "Kaito?"

The magician froze. "Shin-chan?", he asked and turned around surprised. But then his gaze darkened again. "Why are you here?"

Shinichi blinked at that. "What do you mean, why? Because of you, obviously! Kai, what's wrong?", he said very gentle and took a step towards him to went down on his heals in front of the other boy.

They stared at each other for a moment in silence, then Kaito suddenly looked away. "Just say it, already."

"Eh... What should I say?", the detective asked confused.

"That you don't want to be with me any longer."

Shinichi needed several moments to fully understand the words of his boyfriend.

"I... don't... eh... what?", he finally replied. "Why... why the hell would you think that!?", he asked with horror in his eyes. "Do... do you wanna... break up?", he wanted to know, voice shaking.

 _"Breaking up?",_ a girl whispered _. "What do they mean?"_

"Of course not!", Kaito defended himself. "But _you_ obviously do!"

"I... what?"

"Yes, you do! Yesterday, you refused all the time to kiss me. You shove me away! Five times! And you talked yourself out of it even more times! You cold have just _said_ it, you know? I won't bother you if you wanna get rid of me!", the magician replied, and it was like a barrier broke open and all his feelings breaking out of him.

He even had tearsin his eyes, Hakuba noted surprised and with some disbelief.

"Wha-... I... oh!...", Shinichi began. "Oh." and then he began to snicker. "Oh god, I don't _believe_ it. You behave like this... because of _that_?"

Kaito narrowed his eyes dangerously. "What's so funny about that, Shinichi-kun."

The detective stopped laughing immediately as he heard his boyfriend calling him 'Shinichi-kun'. Oh dear...

He sighed deeply and lent forward to pull the moonlight magician into a tight hug.

It hurt him to feel him tense in his arms, his strong muscles hardening. But he didn't back off.

"You idiot. You adorable, sweet, sexy idiot.", he whispered into Kaitos ear, reaching under the hood, burying his fingers in the magicians soft locks and pressed their bodies together even more.

He felt the muscles loosening a bit.

"I didn't kiss you because...", he started but stopped.

"Because what?", Kaito whispered back, hesitatingly returning the tight hug of his boyfriend.

"Because I... ate fish before.", the detective sighed, burying his nose in Kaitos throat who flinched at the f-word.

"One of my clients insisted that I'd ate with the family, they wanted to show their gratitude towards me because I solved the murder of the sister. And they served fi- äh, _that animal_ in various variations. And I... I didn't want you to... to have bad memories kissing me... and... I..."

Realisation hit Kaito.

So that was the reason...

"So... why didn't you say something?", he whispered into hie favourite detective's ear and felt him slightly shiver at that.

"First, I didn't want to mention it because it would have ruined our date. Second,", he took a step back to look the thief in his beautiful indigo eyes, "I promised not to eat it again. But I couldn't get them off my bag...so..."

Carefully Shinichi reached out to the hood and put it off Kaitos head, reviling the magicians wild dark hair and his wide happy grin.

And his beautiful sparkling eyes.

"Shinichi...", he whispered cheerfully.

Without a warning he pulled his detective into a deep, long and wet kiss that mutated nearly immediately into a full-blown French Kiss, including dancing around with each others tongues.

They sank into each other even more, deepening the kiss (if that even was possible).

Kaito moaned as Shinichi caressed the high sensitive flesh of his mouth behind his upper teeth, sucking at Shinichis tongue.

They heard a high pitched shriek and remembered that they weren't alone.

Wide eyed, they separated, their cheeks turning into a deep crimson, their lips glossy and swollen.

Several cellphones were lifted up (only girls, of course...) for pictures, another group of girls were holding their noses.

Aoko, by the way, was one of them, standing besides Akako who smirked, her cheeks turned slightly red, eyes sparkling.

Hakuba only stared.

Well, he knew they were together (Aoko did by the way, too).

But he didn't thought it it would already be such a... _deep_ relationship.

Well, he tried not to think of it at all.

But to late for that...

After several uncomfortable seconds, Kaito snapped and the impossible rain stopped. He took a step forward, pulling Shinichi with him by their entwined fingers.

"Let me introduce you to Shinichi Kudo, detective of the east and my boyfriend.". He announced proudly and loud to his frozen classmates.

Shinichi, blushing again, bowed slightly. "Nice to meet you all."

The next day, there were several pictures made by the magicians classmates in the internet and printed on newspapers.

 _'Shinichi Kudo's love live!'_ or ' _Kudo Shinichi and his secret!'_ the headlines said.

But the detective just rolled his eyes a little annoyed.

"Well, at least we can save us the coming out...", he muttered to Kaito who entered the kitchen of the Kudo mansion just dressed in Shinichis pyjama pants that hung _very_ sexy and deep around his slim hips.

At that view, the Heisei Holmes put away the newspaper and hugged Kaitos bare, well muscled chest from behind. Carefully he nipped at the sensitive skin of Kaitos pale neck.

The thief laughed and he could feel the vibrations at his own chest.

The magician turned around and stole a quick kiss from Shinichis red lips.

"Love ya!"

Shinichi returned the smile and kissed Kaito back.

"I love you, too..."

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Please consitter leaving a comment.**

 **It motvates me to write more stories, so.**

 **Till next time!**

 **-AngelsBeast**


End file.
